


Miles and Julian

by zaan



Series: In The Replimat [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaan/pseuds/zaan
Summary: Who's right when you fight?





	Miles and Julian

“Why are you looking so long in the face?”

“I had another fight with Garak.”

“About what? I thought you guys got on pretty well.”

“We do for the most part. We have similar interests, fascinating debates, and of course the sex is bloody fantastic.“

“So you’ve said. On multiple occasions.”

“ Yeah, he  does this thing \- “

“Julian, we covered this last week. No details.”

“Okay, but -”

“No but. Tell me about the fight.”

“‘It’s not really a big deal.”

“But it’s bothering you. Tell me all about it, and I’ll tell you how you’re right and how Garak is a big lizard jerk.”

“Really?”

“Course. I’m your best friend.”

“It’s nothing, really. It’s just that we keep having the same fight, and I’m sick of it.”

“What happened?”

“Well, we’d just had a nice dinner, and I was relaxing on the couch when out of the blue Garak called me – well, the Cardassian equivalent of a lazy, spoiled brat.”

“Harsh.”

“I know. I mean, I worked hard all day. Is it wrong that I wanted to relax?”

“Perfectly reasonable.”

“And okay, so I didn’t help with the dishes, but it’s not like he’s perfect, is he?”

“Hmmm, let’s see. Torturer, assassin, liar ... I think we can safely say no.”

“Right. Exactly! And it’s not like he  _ always _ cooks and cleans up. But we were in his quarters.”

“Right, and when you’re in your quarters you cook and clean.”

“Exactly.”

“You take turns, and he shouldn’t grumble when it’s his turn. He’s over at your place as often as you’re at his, right?”

“Well, I mean, who keeps track? Maybe we’re over at his place a little more often, but he was at my place five – no, four weeks ago. His place is cosier. And he’s got that nice tub that’s so good in soak in after work. You should have heard him go on about me using up his special imported scale oil – how could I know what it was? And surely I can’t get the tub as dirty as he claims I do. And it’s not like I always leave him my laundry.”

“He does your laundry?”

“He’s better at it. You know he actually reads the care instructions?”

“You don’t say.”

“You know, Miles. I feel much better having talked to you. It’s nice knowing you’re there for me.”

“Julian, you know you’re my best friend, right?”

“And you’re mine.”

“And that I’ll always stick up for you and take your side?”

“That’s what I appreciate about you, Miles. Your loyalty.”

“ Which makes it that much harder for me to say this. Garak is right .”

“You can’t be serious.”

“ I am .  He’s right, you’re wrong. ”

“ M aybe he has a small point.”

“No, Julian, he is absolutely, one hundred percent right.”

“But - “

“Julian, lad, would I lie to you?”

“Yes?”

“No. And I’m telling you, Garak is a saint. Not a normal saint, mind, maybe some kind of weird lizard devil-saint, but some kind of a saint nonetheless to put up with your horse shit. Now, you go buy flowers, apologize, make him dinner, clean the dishes, clean the damn tub and from now on, do your own laundry.  All right? ”

“ All right.”

“We good?”

“ We’re good.  Thanks, Miles. I guess I have been kind of selfish.”

“You’re welcome.”

“ I’m not looking forward to admitting it, though. He’s going to be insufferable.”

“Your boyfriend, not mine.”

“ At least you know  the make up sex is going to be amazing,  right? ”

“No, I don’t know, and I don’t want to know. Jaysus, Julian.”


End file.
